1. Technical Field
Present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for outputting print data generated by an image processing section, and to a data processing method.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses such as copying machines and printers are capable of outputting images on sheets with variable modes as required by users. For example, in cases where character data is included in original document data read-in through a scanner or received from another terminal, there may be cases where the character area is enlarged and outputted on a sheet.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-312534, described is the technology that only in cases where a font size in the character area included in image data is smaller than the font size required by a user, the image data is enlarged and an appropriate image is formed on a sheet based on the enlarged image data. According to such the technology, even an elderly person can easily recognize the character included in the image.
In a case of enlarging and outputting the image data on a sheet, the enlarged image may be divided and outputted on a plurality of sheets. With respect to the image data where both character data and diagram data (data of diagram and/or table) are included in the original document data of a single sheet, in the case of dividing, enlarging and outputting the character data and the diagram data on a plurality of sheets, it is difficult to exactly determine where the divided character or diagram correspond to the portion of the original document data. Regarding the character data, it is especially difficult.
In view of the foregoing, it is required to provide an image forming apparatus and a data processing method that enable the user to easily determine the positional relationship between the character or diagram images, which have been divided and printed on a plurality of sheets, and the original document data.